runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prodigies
This page contains biographies of each of the Prodigies working for the Gielinor Defender Group. Doarle *'Born': 153 *'Gender': Male *'Ability': Height, strength, intelligence *'Hometown': Varrock Born to a crafter living in Varrock's outskirts, Doarle was the fourth child of a very large family. From a young age, it was realised he was both intelligent and strong, and enjoyed helping his father with his business. When Doarle was five, the age to go to school, he was already several inches taller than average. In school, at first he behaved well, and in some lessons was a model student, but as he aged his behaviour dropped until the point where his parents were forced to pool some of their hard-earned money to take him to a Psychologist's. They were expecting to hear that Doarle, now just about a foot over the average height, had mental problems, but were instead surprised to learn that these behavioural problems were caused by restlessness. Doarle was a very quick learner, and that was one of the main reasons for his bad habits - he could read an entire textbook and be well ahead of his class, but what then? His parents were left to debate what to do. They simply did not have the money to send Doarle to a better school, but they couldn't risk his abilities going to waste - or worse, become part of criminal activities. After consulting several important educators, it was decided that he would be sent to work for a while in the high-paying Varrock Library. Later, he moved on to work in the museum, and finally at the Digsite, but despite everything Doarle was simply not satisfied. He spoke to his parents, and eventually they agreed that one more year in the Digsite would give him enough money to consider a career in sports. In the meantime, Doarle worked as hard as possible to gain extra money, until finally he managed to gain enough to buy his way into one of Misthalin's most respected sport centres. He spent a few years there, before the Cyber Invasion, when he was forced to return home and quickly took up a leading role in the local militia, fighting the Cybers. Thanks to him, not only were several dozen Cybers destroyed, many conversion plants were obliterated too, allowing many more to be freed. In the aftermath of the battle, Doarle, now aged 22 and a full metre taller than average, was revered as a hero and decorated by the Varrock authorities. He sent most of the money to his family, but put a small remainder in his bank account, insured his life, put on his will his family would get the money, and signed up for the Asgarnian Marine Corps. Although he couldn't normally get in, the AMC were desperate for proper troops, still recuperating from the Alien attack. Doarle was dispatched to S Company, where he worked for several months in the AMC's diving bells to monitor the sea bed. However, he eventually lost interest, and asked permission to go into the AMC's commando corps. After he was refused permission, he applied for a discharge, and to the regret of Asgarnian authorities was permitted to leave the force. He returned to his old sports academy, but on the way his carriage accidentally bumped into a ground car belonging to Drauss (at this stage, the GDG, or at the time the SDP was still very low-tech). Doarle apologised, but Drauss was quick to ask Doarle about his abilities. After a lengthly conversation, Drauss offered Doarle a job in the GDG, which he accepted, therefore becoming the first Prodigy. Since then, Doarle has become one of the GDG's best troopers, and is good friends with Drauss and, surprisingly, La'ab as well. His favourite weapons are the Snubber and the Flux Cannon. Creeth *'Born': 155 *'Gender': Female *'Ability': Precognitive abilities *'Hometown': Varrock Mordi *'Born': 158 *'Gender': Female *'Ability': Fitness *'Hometown': Port Sarim La'ab *'Born': 152 *'Gender': Male *'Ability': Skin *'Hometown': Edgeville Yargther *'Born': 156 *'Gender': Male *'Ability': Magic *'Hometown': Draynor Thyra *'Born': 157 *'Gender': Female *'Ability': Stalking *'Hometown': None (gypsy) Urtur *'Born': 159 *'Gender': Male *'Ability': Learning *'Hometown': Falador Kairie *'Born': 159 *'Gender': Female *'Ability': Vision *'Hometown': Lumbridge Trivia *In another timeline, the Prodigies stopped the Human Continuum Domination Force from conquering the Runiverse, but at the cost of their own lives. Prodigies Prodigies